


Rompiendo la familia

by Akiragotica



Category: Silver Family, Wolvesilver - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fanfic, Gen, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wolvesilver
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragotica/pseuds/Akiragotica
Summary: El primer drabble que me animo a publicar. (Con fic en desarrollo)Es una pequeña tragedia centrada en la pareja de Wolvesilver con un miembro adicional. ¿Será Wanda?, ¿Será Laura?, el secreto me lo quedaré yo. Igual disfruten.Con agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Azu, quien fue la primera en leer el drabble y quien me animó para que lo publicara. Muchas gracias Azu :).Y a mis amigas Mamori y @Cempasuchitl (en Wattpad), quienes muy amablemente fueron mis Beta Readers para el primer cap del fic. Muchas gracias n.n





	1. Rompiendo la familia (Drabble)

********************************************************************************************************************

Muchos estaban muertos. La humanidad había ido demasiado lejos. Ahora no solo buscaban destruir a los mutantes violentos, sino también a los pacíficos, e incluso a personas sin poderes, que fueran cercanas a posibles "monstruos", según se decía.

Peter logró escapar. En cuanto Logan se lo gritó, corrió lo más que pudo y sin detenerse. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, pero no importaba. Se había quedado sin nada, solo una cosa logró llevarse; el cuerpo inerte de una niña.

Ya no podía volver, no tendría sentido, ni lograría ver de frente a Logan para decirle llorando "No pude salvarla"...


	2. NO PUEDES CORRER AL PASADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenid@ al fanfiction "Rompiendo la familia". Antes de comenzar solo cabe agregar que este fic es un Wolvesilver trágico, que se desarrolla en un AU (Alternative Universe) basado en la reciente película de "Logan" y en un drabble que escribí hace poco con la misma base. Sin embargo, puede o no respetar las mismas líneas de tiempo, y/o eventos o argumentos originales vistos/leídos en películas, series o comics. De igual modo, espero lo disfruten.

*****************************************************************************************************

_"Desde siempre, lo único que he sabido hacer bien, ha sido correr..."_ Los pensamientos de Peter rondaban en una especie de eco, mientras avanzaba agotado por los pasillos de una inerte escuela. Se sentía confundido sobre que sucedía, pues podía jurar que apenas unos minutos atrás, estaba ayudando a Hank con un experimento, escuchándolo hablar hasta el cansancio sobre moléculas o líneas espacio-tiempo y de repente había aparecido en otro sitio, completamente solo, cansado, con su ropa normal, y muy alejado del laboratorio, además que escuchando un eco que estaba seguro no sería obra del profesor Xavier.

Era una situación inusual que mantenía ocupada la cabeza del muchacho y que lo ponía algo nervioso a la vez. Debía regresar al laboratorio, pero apenas lograba mantenerse en pie mientras avanzaba. De hecho, si no fuera porque se apoyó de las paredes para avanzar, no hubiera llegado muy lejos.

 

Después de un rato de esfuerzo logró avanzar una distancia considerable. Ahora estaba cerca de la sala principal, ahí siempre había gente, así que contaba con que alguien le pudiera ayudar a dar con Hank, o tal vez, con algo de suerte, el científico estaría cerca.

**\- Hola, ¿está alguien por aquí? -** Alzó la voz para ser audible. Supuso que si él mismo había aparecido desconcertado en un pasillo, quizás Hank estaría en otro. Después de todo, no siempre se sabía bien que podría resultar de los inventos, experimentos o pruebas de su compañero azul. Sin embargo, aparentemente esta vez no sería tan fácil de descubrir, pues no tuvo respuesta y eso le resultó demasiado extraño. Usualmente, cualquier persona hubiera respondido, incluso algún otro estudiante de la escuela o el mismísimo Charles de manera telepática.

_"- ¿Qué está pasando? -"_ Pensó y se humedeció los labios antes de mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna pista. Todo parecía normal e idéntico a como estaba esa mañana: las ventanas, los cuadros, los accesorios...era lo mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, había una cosa extraña, el lugar estaba desierto. Jamás en todos sus años en esa institución le había sucedido encontrar los pasillos vacíos, ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

**\- Y justo hoy tenía que aceptar ayudarle -** Renegó para sí mismo, queriendo avanzar más rápido, pero casi cayó por intentarlo. Estaba demasiado agotado.  
Hizo mala cara, estaba incómodo por tener que resignarse a ir despacio. De todos modos avanzó a su ritmo, llamando en voz alta a otros de sus compañeros, esperando que alguno le respondiera en el camino. Ahora estaba preocupado.

**\- Raven... Scott... ¿Kurt?... -** Cada ciertos pasos decía un nombre. Presentía que algo estaba mal y el no escuchar respuesta, intensificaba esa sensación. Era extraño encontrarse completamente solo, eso no tenía sentido, nada hasta ahora lo tenía... O por lo menos así fue, hasta que finalmente llegó a la sala principal y vio al equipo de los x-men tirados en el suelo, semi apilados entre sí.

Todos estaban muertos...

 

_"Lamentablemente, por más rápido que soy, parece que nunca llego a tiempo..."_ El eco volvió a aparecer en su mente, pero Peter no quiso escuchar, no deseaba aceptarlo.

La escena que acababa de ver había resultado demasiado impactante como para poder concentrarse en otra cosa.

Negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la sien, buscando evitar un fuerte mareo **-No...-** Su cuerpo se desplomó en cuestión de segundos; el pecho comenzó a dolerle y su presión se fue al máximo. Era como si una estaca se hubiera clavado en su espalda y se enterrara más con cada latido de su corazón. También le costaba trabajo respirar, en una sensación comparable a que alguien estrujara sus pulmones.

Estaba impactado, a tal grado que no se dio cuenta de que todos los difuntos presentes, le doblaban la edad a él y a aquellos compañeros que buscaba **\- No, no, ¡NO! -** Alzó la voz dejándose llevar por el miedo, retrocediendo instintivamente sin levantarse. Trató desesperadamente el alejarse de esos cuerpos. Tenía la terrible sensación de que ya había vivido esa situación y quería escapar de ella.

**\- Esto no es real, no lo es -** Se decía a sí mismo en un intento de calmarse en lo que se alejaba. Sin embargo, de todos modos le resultó imposible retirar su mirada de aquellos cuerpos; algunos sangraban por los ojos u orejas, como si el daño que los había matado hubiera sido de adentro hacia afuera.

Por algún motivo, Peter tuvo la necesitad de ver los rostros de sus compañeros. Uno a uno los identificó sin querer hacerlo y grabó en su memoria la expresión de todos en quienes se fijaba: Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Júbilo, incluso Raven estaba ahí. Aunque a quien Peter más quería ver, no aparecía. Su mirada siguió recorriendo la escena hasta encontrarse con el peludo hombre azul. Se detuvo de golpe al verlo, y quedó pasmado _"-Tú estabas conmigo hace unos minutos-"_ Pensó sin poder evitarlo y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta chocar repentinamente contra las piernas de alguien. Esperanzado y aun sin poder digerir esa masacre, miró hacia arriba, añorando que se tratara de un sobreviviente, pero al descubrir con quien había impactado, sintió su sangre helarse.

Era su hermana en una versión más adulta, pero con una apariencia terrible; estaba pálida como un muerto y además llevaba puesto un uniforme de los x-men, que estaba totalmente demacrado **\- ¿Por qué te fuiste Peter? -** Su voz era inerte, fría y más seria de lo que el joven jamás hubiera escuchado, o tan siquiera recordado.

**\- ¿Wanda? -** Apenas y pudo hablar de forma audible.

**\- Nos abandonaste... -**

_"Lamentablemente, por más rápido que soy, parece que nunca llego a tiempo..."_ El eco volvió a sonar y a repetirse en la mente de Peter. El chico negó con la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo y a la vez responderle a su hermana **\- Jamás lo haría -**

**\- Te fuiste... -** Poco a poco la mujer empezó a retroceder y su voz fue desvaneciéndose junto con su figura.

**\- ¡Wanda! -** Gritó en cuanto la chica dio el primer paso atrás **\- ¡Espera! -** Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía y al mirar sus piernas, contempló con sorpresa unos aparatos, que hacía unos segundos no estaban ahí. Eran justo los del experimento de Hank, aquel en el que Peter estaba ayudando antes de aparecer en los pasillos de manera inexplicable **\- ¡Maldición! -** La desesperación y confusión invadieron al muchacho, quien de inmediato volvió a ver a su hermana.

**\- Nos dejaste... -** La joven seguía alejándose y desvaneciéndose. Su voz ya sonaba como un eco.

**\- ¡No, Wanda, espera! -** Trataba de levantarse sin éxito **\- ¡No fui yo!, ¡No sabía que esto pasaría! -** Ahora gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras aquella frase seguía repitiéndose en su mente de manera incisiva:  
_"Lamentablemente, por más rápido que soy, parece que nunca llego a tiempo",_  
 _"Lamentablemente, por más rápido que soy, parece que nunca llego a tiempo",_  
 _"Lamentablemente, por más rápido que soy, parece que nunca llego a tiempo"..._

Por más alaridos que se escucharan, por más suplicas de que esperara, la hermana del joven peli-plata no se detuvo en ningún momento. Seguía retrocediendo y desapareciendo paso a paso en un ritmo desgarrador para el muchacho. Parecía que Wanda buscaba hacerle sufrir.

Los ojos de joven se cristalizaron de golpe al notar aquella frialdad **\- ¡Espérame! -** comenzó a arrastrarse desesperadamente, estirando los brazos en busca de detenerla, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez una especie de guante mecanizado le impedía moverse con libertad. Nuevamente se trataba de una de las piezas de las pruebas con Hank **\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -** Gritó confundido y molesto. No sabía que pasaba y ahora que su hermana estaba ahí también, se sentía preocupado y desconsolado.

**\- Adiós, Peter -** Sentenció la bruja escarlata y antes de que su hermano pudiera decir cualquier cosa, desapareció por completo. Solo el eco de su despedida quedó presente y después de eso, no hubo más rastro de ella.

El verla desaparecer le rompió el corazón **\- ¡WANDA! -** Por su rostro ya se derramaban lágrimas **\- ¡NO TE VAYAS! -** Destrozó su garganta con aquel último grito, que se vio ahogado en un llorar inconsolable. El dolor lo había hecho distraerse de todo, tanto así, que no se percató del momento en que la oscuridad consumió todo a su alrededor. Lo único que quedaba iluminado y visible, era el pequeño espacio de suelo en el que Peter lloraba, sintiéndose derrotado por completo.

Su hermana y los demás habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera se escuchaba el eco de alguna voz. El joven se había quedado solo en la nada, suplicando, con la esperanza de que eso arreglara algo **\- Hermana, no me dejes -** Sollozó poniendo la cabeza contra el suelo, repitiendo varias veces sus palabras. Quería que ella volviera. Mínimo ella... Pero solo hubo silencio en respuesta y nada más.

 

Entonces el tiempo pasó...

 

Por un buen rato el joven se quedó llorando. Ya no suplicaba para que su hermana regresara, ya no gastaba su energía en gritar o en rogar un cambio, pero sí empezó a decir algo más - Lo siento... - Las lágrimas siguieron su flujo de antes y el muchacho continuó con la cara en el suelo, hasta que una voz le distrajo de manera repentina.

**\- Chico... -** El sonido venía de la oscuridad, era familiar y con timbre masculino, pero el joven aún no caía en cuenta de quién podría ser **\- Oye... levántate -**

Peter confundido alzó la mirada y se reincorporó como pudo, solo viendo una luz de dónde provenía la voz.

**\- Chico, despierta -** Era la voz de Logan...

 

Tal cual como toda esa escena había empezado de manera repentina y sin lógica, así había terminado. Peter abrió los ojos de golpe y justo frente a él, tenía a un preocupado y más viejo Wolverine, que le acariciaba uno de sus hombros buscando calmarle **\- ¿De nuevo pesadillas? -** El mayor ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero buscaba que el joven le respondiera. Quería asegurarse que había salido por completo del mal sueño.

Peter no habló de inmediato, solo se aferró a la almohada maltrecha que tenía cerca, sintiendo como sus ojos estaban húmedos, había llorado entre sueños **-Sí... -** Siguió apretando hasta que se sintió listo para aflojar los músculos **-La misma de siempre -** Suspiró por fin soltando la almohada, pero no se levantó. Simplemente, se quedó mirando a Logan **-Es irónico que ahora el de las pesadillas sea yo... -** Trató de bromear e incluso de forzar una sonrisa, pero en su voz se escuchaba el desgano y el dolor, mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas. Después de aquello, se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de mentalizarse a que nada había pasado de ese modo.

Logan se quedó en su lugar observándolo en silencio por unos instantes. No le hizo gracia aquel intento de chiste, así que evitó comentar al respecto **-Debes dejar de culparte por lo que pasó. Tu no hiciste nada, chico -** Pausó un momento en su hablar **\- Solo... llegaste en un mal día -** Hablaba calmado, pues no era la primera vez que tenía que despertar al joven de esos malos sueños, ni era la primera vez que tenía esa charla con él. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que esas pesadillas comenzaron.

**\- No debí ni siquiera de haber llegado aquí, Logan... no es mi tiempo -** Se levantó de la cama mal trecha en la que dormía y se encaminó a tomar la primera playera que tuviera cerca.  
Peter ya no era un adolescente como en su sueño, de hecho, era un adulto que tendría alrededor de treinta y dos años **-Ambos sabemos que... -** Pausó en su hablar y solo suspiró negando con la cabeza, no podía decir "que debería estar muerto", al menos no con todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya casi no quedaban mutantes y los pocos que quedaban eran difícilmente localizables. Ya no tenían nada; ni la escuela de talentos especiales del profesor, ni la tecnología de punta, ni ánimos de vivir. Nada. Además, serían cazados como animales si alguien equivocado sabía de su existencia. Era un futuro terrible y asqueroso, los humanos vivían, pero los mutantes estaban extinguiéndose. Dicho de otro modo, era simplemente el 2029.

Logan no estaba en posición de decir nada más. Tenía una idea de lo que el muchacho quería decir, el mismo ya había vivido algo semejante una vez, supuestamente, para "arreglar el futuro". Sabía que era complicado **-Tuviste una segunda oportunidad, Peter -** Trató de animarle, pero ni el mismo tenía cara para respaldar esas palabras. Sentía culpa desde el instante en que el incidente de la escuela tuvo lugar, incluso antes, cuando el chico desapareció por ayudar a Hank con un experimento. Y cuando Peter volvió a aparecer, fue justo el día en que Charles había perdido el control y matado con sus poderes a todos en el instituto. Había sido un accidente provocado por la edad y una enfermedad mental, pero solo Logan y el viejo sobrevivieron. O eso pensaron ellos, antes de dar con el joven peli-plata, gritando en la sala principal al ver a todos muertos.

**\- Pero los otros no... -** Siguió avanzando y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla que tenía al alcance.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente y el canoso Wolverine se le quedó viendo sin decir nada. Esperaba que por esta vez fuera diferente y le dijera algo más.

**\- Logan... -** Casi pareció que el menor le había leído la mente

**\- ¿Mmm? -**

**\- ¿Por qué el futuro siempre tiene que ser una porquería para nosotros? -** Se quedó mirando por la ventana que daba al "deshuesadero" fuera de la fundidora abandonada en la que vivían. El vidrio estaba polvoso y opaco para que no entrara la luz con toda la intensidad, pero aun así alcanzaba a fastidiar los ojos.

El mayor no supo que responder. De ser cualquier otra persona le diría "por qué la vida no es justa", pero siendo el chico... Simplemente con él no podía ser tan cruel. No en ese momento.

**\- Quisiera que esos malditos aparatos sirvieran como debieran -** Siguió hablando, ignorando que Logan no decía nada **-Tal vez así podría regresar, advertirles a todos sobre lo que "pasará" con el profesor y... evitar todo esto -** Su voz se fue escuchando apagada conforme hablaba.

El silencio del mayor seguía y con la mirada contemplaba las expresiones físicas de Peter. Ya no era más un niño y pese a que en esencia seguía siendo el mismo, se notaba cierta madurez algo nostálgica y no solo físicamente.

**\- Pero no... esas porquerías no sirven, jamás sirvieron bien -** Pareció molesto al recordarlo, pues incluso golpeo el marco metálico de la ventana, antes de alejarse de ella **-Ese inútil invento de Hank me trajo al futuro en lugar de al pasado -** Se agachó para tomar sus maltratados convers y empezar a ponérselos **-A un futuro en dónde todos están muertos -** Su tono empezaba a subir y a sonar agresivo, al tiempo que ataba con rudeza las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos **\- En dónde nos tachan de animales a los que hay que cazar o matar, y en dónde tú... -** Pausó de nuevo alzando la vista para ver a Logan. En ese instante calló de golpe y apretó los labios. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron sin que lo pudiera evitar **\- Olvídalo... estoy hablando de más-** Se agachó de nuevo para terminar de atarse las agujetas a toda prisa y luego se puso de pie **\- Lo siento, viejo -** Se disculpó y se encaminó a la salida un poco apresurado.

**\- ¿Qué pensabas decir? -** Logan interrumpió la salida del chico, girando su cuerpo para mirar a Peter. El muchacho ya estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta, listo para irse.

Se notaba que el peli-plata ya no quería completar su frase, en efecto, ni siquiera se volteó a ver al mayor **-Solo... olvídalo, Logan... Lo siento... -** Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara al volver a disculparse y tras decir aquello, salió de la habitación rumbo a lo que sería "el desayunador" de la fábrica, dejando en el cuarto al viejo Wolverine.

 

El joven siempre trataba de evitar el tema. Sin embargo desde que había llegado a ese futuro, se percató de que el mayor no estaba bien de salud. A sus adentros sufría todos los días por pensar en ello. Usualmente él trataba de ser fuerte y de no mencionarlo, pero esa mañana al despertar tras la pesadilla, estaba más emocional de lo que hubiera querido estar. Ahora se sentía como si lo hubiera arruinado todo para las siguientes veinticuatro horas, y para empeorar el caso, no era como que pudiera detenerse en ello... tenía cosas que hacer.

Todos los días Peter tenía una rutina simple en las mañanas: Se levantaba, desayunaba, visitaba brevemente al profesor Charles Xavier y luego se iba a trabajar. Y este día pese al mal inicio, no pensaba hacerlo diferente, así que fue por algo de cereal, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Calibán, entre las cuales iban ciertas quejas por parte del albino hacia su persona y finalmente se dirigió a ver al profesor. Esto último lo hacía siempre, tuviera o no tuviera que darle algún medicamento al viejo. Le agradaba visitarlo, pues pese a que estuviera demacrado y ciertamente algo loco, de una manera extraña, era la única familia que le quedaba, además de Logan y el albino que tenía un carácter neurótico.

 

El lugar en el que tenían al profesor era algo así como una de pipa industrial de agua que se había volcado. Era grande y servía en la mayoría de los casos para contener los ataques psíquicos que le daban cada cierto tiempo a Charles, o al menos, hasta esos días les había servido bien.

De cualquier modo, trataban de tenerle el lugar un poco ambientado para que no pareciera una prisión; tenía plantas con luz artificial, una cama y una radio. Además de que le sacaban en el transcurso del día para que hiciera sus comidas y se distrajera un poco. Aunque a Peter eso no le convencía de que fuera distinto a una prisión y justo por eso procuraba visitarlo todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar.

**\- Que hay profesor, ¿Cómo estas hoy? -** Saludó queriendo sonar animado, mientras el viejo iba y venía en su silla de ruedas motorizada. El hombre solía hacer eso cuando estaba encerrado ahí, diciendo algunas locuras, algunos días muy extrañas, otros días un poco más coherentes. De cualquier manera, generalmente eran locuras. Sin embargo, ese día estaba extrañamente más tranquilo de lo usual.

**\- Las carreras empiezan y los caballos no avanzan, Peter -** El viejo Charles divagó un poco a modo de saludo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza **\- Comprendo, eso debe de ser un caos. Si nadie se mueve, no hay manera de avanzar -** Trató de darle por su lado y se acercó a ver las plantas que tenía creciendo bajo una luz artificial **-Solo vine de paso a saludar Charles, ya debo irme al trabajo. Quería ver que estuvieras bien -** Le miró de lado tras decir esa frase **\- ¿Necesitas algo? -** Preguntó tranquilo. No esperaba que el mayor dijera nada más allá de otra frase extraña como solía hacerlo.

De repente, la silla de ruedas frenó en seco, haciendo que la mirada de Peter se centrara más sobre él, pues eso no era algo "común" **-Hay alguien... a quien buscar -** Susurró el anciano **-Alguien quien necesita ayuda -** Decretó cruzando miradas con el joven.

El chico se extrañó de esas palabras, sonaban demasiado serias en comparación con lo que antes le había dicho. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió intriga y se acercó un par de pasos hasta dónde Charles se había detenido. No dijo nada, esperaría a que el hablara.

**\- Un nuevo mutante está cerca -** Susurró mirando a Peter, y después volvió a avanzar en su silla de ruedas, retomando aquellas frases extrañas que hacía unos instantes habían servido a modo de saludo.

El muchacho decidió no darle la contra y solo asintió. Sabía que no era buena idea alterarle **-Lo investigaré -** Respondió para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí. Por suerte Charles no le había frenado como algunas ocasiones lo hacía, pero había hecho otra cosa distinta en su lugar, le había dejado la intriga a Peter, y en alguien como él, eso no era del todo bueno _"- ¿Un nuevo mutante?, ¿De qué clase será? -"_

 

Usualmente y en una mejor época, Peter hubiera corrido a cualquier lugar sin preocuparse por que lo vieran, siguieran o semejantes. Sin embargo, dado la situación con los mutantes y la insistente mortificación de Logan y Calibán por ser descubiertos, el joven tenía que utilizar un vehículo para moverse. Y lo tenía, pero lo usaba de una conveniente manera que evitaba las preocupaciones de esos dos y a la vez no le dejaba sin el uso de sus habilidades.

Cada mañana Peter salía de la fábrica abandonada en una moto cualquiera, que incluso estaba arreglada de manera visualmente mediocre para que pasara aún más desapercibida y luego la dejaba oculta a unos cuantos kilómetros de dónde vivían, para seguir el resto del camino a pie.

Desde siempre, el joven de cabellos plateados había tenido un espíritu demasiado libre. Le gustaba hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo e incluso, llevar acabo algunas fechorías o bromas. Ni siquiera la edad, sus años con los x-men o los regaños y castigos que de seguro le dio Raven habían apagado ese espíritu rebelde que seguía latiendo en él. Aunque ahora estaba más controlado, dado las situaciones de peligro que vivían y también, por las que ya había vivido.

De cualquier manera, los detalles no eran tan importantes, pues formaban parte de la rutina diaria. Y siguiendo la misma, Peter llegó al trabajo sin mucha dificultad caminando las dos últimas cuadras hasta su trabajo como si fuera "un simple chico".

Definitivamente se trataba de un joven rebelde y aventurero quien se negaba rotundamente a dejar morir sus esperanzas en que algo mejor podía pasar. Sin embargo, siempre existía el peligro para esa clase de persona, y más aún en una época en la que los mutantes estaban siendo cazados como animales, sin importar si eran buenos o malos. Siempre había alguien buscando. Jamás faltaban personas que supieran rastrear, dar con aquello que para los demás era invisible y aniquilarlo sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Y justo había un par de sujetos en la calle en ese momento, vigilando el restaurante en el que el joven de cabellos plateados trabajaba como repartidor.

**\- ¿Es él? -** Un hombre de gafas oscuras, tez clara, cabello castaño y mala cara, observaba desde su auto. Estaba estacionado en la acera del frente.

**\- Debe de ser, es idéntico al que tenemos en los registros -** Otro sujeto de complexión menos sería, ojos claros y tez más morena revisaba unos papeles en el asiento del copiloto.

**\- ¿El que desapareció alrededor de los años ochenta? -** Pareció extrañarse, principalmente porque no sonaba muy lógico que se viera tan joven.

**\- Ese mismo-** Le extendió una foto al contrario. Era una imagen de Quicksilver y excepto por una leve diferencia de edad, efectivamente se trataba de la misma persona. Mínimo desde los ojos de aquellos sujetos.

El hombre de las gafas oscuras respiró hondo **\- Bien-** Le devolvió la foto al otro **-Ten listo el equipo para antes de que sea su salida laboral -** Pidió con seriedad - Lo seguiremos hoy. Con algo de suerte, puede que lo atrapemos -

 

 

CONTINUARA...


End file.
